The Vanishing Maelstrom Chronicles
by mr.e1999
Summary: Life moves on. After ending the war Naruto was sent on a vacation. Tsunade sending Naruto to a distance land called Japan. Believing the people were normal and for the most part harmless, to bad she was wrong. Naruto will learn about a new side of the world… the supernatural.


I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. Or any other characters I might use for this fanfic.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Race: Human (and staying human)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Family: Kushina Uzumaki (Mom) Minato Namikaze (Dad)**

 **Tool Divine Dividing**

 **Partner's Kurama and Albion**

 **Summary: Life moves on. After ending the war Naruto was sent on a vacation. Tsunade sending Naruto to a distance land called Japan. Believing the people were normal and for the most harmless, to bad she was wrong. Naruto will learn about a new side of the world… the supernatural.**

 **Naruto and Sasuke don't have the Sages power. So no Ying-Yang Release. Also Naruto did not lose his arm.**

 **Naruto x Younger Cleria Belial.**

 **Story starting a couple of weeks after the 4 Shinobi war and some time before cannon of Highschool DxD.**

 **Issei does not have Ddraig with him, but a different Longinus gear. He will be with Sona. For the fact that I can't do both characters justice if there in the same group.**

 **Naruto is going to start out strong for the most part. But I find it believable since he is starting out right after the war. Am going to try to make some characters give him a fight, but for the most part it will be the stronger characters of Highschool DxD that will make Naruto work for a win.**

 **Ninjas are not the strongest people in the world, but they are strong for the most part. Am trying to base the power level off of the story '** **The** **Dragonberry Chronicles' by Dragonliege242. He makes Highschool DxD strong, but without downplaying the bleach world. The only differences from his story from this one, is that its Naruto and Highschool DxD in the same world. Naruto is not going to become a devil like Ichigo did in that story, nor does he have Ddraig like Ichigo did in that story** **.**

 **Cleria is one year younger than Rias and Sona.**

 **Vali has the Boosted Gear.**

Naruto could not believe his luck. Tsunade was giving him a break from work. Believing it was not healthy to send someone on missions without time off. Say what you want, but at the end of the day they were human. Sometimes the best people could use a break from work. Naruto could not even fight back against this, Hokages orders at the end of the day. So with that Naruto was force to go to Japan, a place that was some distance away from the Elemental Nations. Ninjas rarely went to the borderline since there was nothing to do there. The people there were completely weak. No joke, even the weakest ninja could defeat them. But while they lack in strength, they got by in technology.

Naruto for the most part should be completely safe. With Naruto power and with the help of Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox he would be find. Naruto could enjoy his time off while Tsunade and the other leaders work to continue the peace back home. So with that Naruto was sent off to Japan, were he would arrived there in a week.

(Japan)

Naruto Uzumaki could say one thing. He did not know what to do, he wanted to go on missions not deal with this 'so called vacation' that was not helping him out at all. Naruto could not even wear his orange clothing since they were destroyed. So the blond haired teen was forced to wear dark shinobi pants, combat boots for protection, a white shirt and scarf combination with a black jacket to complete his look. Naruto was in a city called Kuoh Town, he had to say the town look pretty nice. Now the first thing Naruto did was go right to the library. Information was power in this world and he needed it to get by. So for the next week Naruto did nothing but study. Once he was done Naruto could say he was at the level where he could get by in life. The wonders of Shadow clones, such a hack move but got the job done right.

Now sometimes life gives you problems and right now Naruto was in one. A cop thought Naruto was ditching school. Which Naruto found laughable, he was a fucking ninja why would he need school. When Naruto started to example to the cop that he did not go to school, the cop decide to take him by force. Naruto could have broken free from this lunatic, but decide to not create a seen. So Naruto could only wait to example his side of the story than leave when he was done. Naruto right now was looking at a girl that for all right seem to be a kill joy.

Souna Shitori, a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girl uniform.

The girl was giving him a look that spelled trouble in Naruto book. Behind her were a group of people all of them being girls.

"Now Mr. Uzumaki, mind telling us why you're not in school right now?" Naruto gave the cop a glare. He told his side of the story already but this dick would not lesson to him. Decide to get this over with Naruto started to speak.

"Am not in school because I don't go to one. For the most part I work to get by in life so no time for school." Naruto was not going to give these people his life story, they did not need to know what he did in life.

"Be that as it may, you still should be in school kid. Mrs. Shitori, could you give this kid a uniform to start school. A kid should be in school during this hour." Naruto would have none of this, he was not going to go to school and waste his time.

Now wait just a second…"

"I get right to doing that." Naruto was completely cut off by Souna Shitori. Who started to order some of the girls to go grab a uniform for Naruto to wear for school.

"Am sorry but what are you doing? You can't just tell me what to do, I have a life you know." Serious who were these people to decide what he was going to do in his life?

"Kid you should take this chance. Kuoh Academy is a very high-end school that most kids would kill to go to." The cop spoke of the school with pride, like it was gift from god to go to this school. Naruto was thinking it was just better off to just walk out of this school, I mean it's not like they could stop him. Before Naruto could do just that the girls came back with the male uniform. Naruto could only give out a cry of frustration

…

We could now find Naruto in a class with people his own age. After getting into an argument with the Student Council, Which Naruto had a good reason for. Why should he have to go to school? That was not part of the vacation. Naruto was planning to not show up the next day but Kurama stop him from doing that. Telling Naruto that it could do Naruto good to go to this school, for the fact they could gain information much faster and won't be stop by cops trying to take Naruto back to school. Naruto trusting Kurama agreed to the plan, he would be only staying for a couple of months anyway. He could make new friends and enjoy life like a regular teenager. Poor Naruto did not know how wrong he would be once he entered this school.

Naruto could say school life was boring. Getting called up to solve a math problem was easy for Naruto. Thank god he study with Shadow clones. Naruto for the most part did his work and did not make any problems to the class or other students. Naruto could not wait to get home to his house that he played for. But Naruto could feel someone was watching him. Deciding it was nothing to worry about Naruto got his things and left the class room.

…

Rias Gremory is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Right now she was looking at the new student who gave off an aura of power. Believing that he was the key to get her out of her arranged marriage with Raiser Phoenix.

After losing Issei Hyoudou to Sona, Rias Gremory could only feel depress. After learning that Issei had a powerful Sacred Gear, which was one of the 13 Longinus Gears, Rias wanted him to be her servant. But she waited too long for the matter. Sona took him after 1 whole year had pass by. Rias could not get angry with her, for the fact that Sona had gave her more than enough time to get Issei into her peerage. Behind her a group of people look at their king and leader in worry.

Akeno is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place and wearing the female version of Kuoh Academy.

Yuuto Kiba is a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Koneko is a petite girl of 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape

They were the members of Rias Gremory's Peerage, sadly the last member could not join them. Each one of them would risk their lives for her in a heartbeat. Akeno the Queen of Rias started to speak.

"Rias what are we going to do?" Rias seemed to gain a determined look on her face.

'I know what am going to do Akeno, keep an eye on the new student for me. His power could be useful." With that Rias started to plan on how to get Naruto into her Peerage.

…

1 week pass by real fast for Naruto. It was Saturday at night. Naruto could be found in the park wondering what he could do. Kurama was okay to talk to, but for the most part the fox told Naruto to be calm. Kurama was behaving differently this past week. Naruto mindscape was different. White energy could be seen floating about, Kurama could see that something was inside Naruto mindscape. Kurama could see the white skin creature from a distance. The creature gave off an aura of power. The creature was sleeping inside a bright blue sphere. Kurama gazed around the changes of the mindscape.

It was more like a throne room with white columns leading to a throne. Way better than the old one, Kurama was now in a cave resting up. Waiting for this creature to wake up, wanting to know what this creature was planning for Naruto. Kurama thought back on how this creature enter Naruto mindscape.

It all started when Naruto started to save some village from a bandit attack, which was not really hard since the bandits had no combat experience at all. The villagers were thankful to Naruto and wanted to give the boy a reward. Naruto did not want to take anything from them but gave in after some begging. The villagers brought a scroll which were full of things, granted some of those things were not much, but there was something that caught Naruto attention. A pair of white wings, they just seem to call out to the boy, so Naruto started to ask the villagers about it. The villagers told Naruto that the object was with them for some time now, but no one found the thing interesting to take it. Naruto seeing that was able to take the dragon-like wings for himself.

Once Naruto did that the wings seemed too merged with the boy. Now Naruto was confused at first, but was able to call out the dragon wings to fly. Naruto felt lucky after gaining the dragon-wings. It was true, ones man trash was another's man's treasure. Naruto could not wait to show the others back home his new moves.

It would seem this creature was trap inside the object that was giving Naruto the ability to fly. Kurama would just have to wait for this Dragon to wake up. It seemed to be also ready to wake up. Seeing nothing better to do Kurama went back to sleep.

…

We could still find Naruto inside the park relaxing. Laying on the grass with his eyes close a peace full smile on his face. Naruto wonder if he was missing something in life. He gained the villagers respect, help win a war and brought Sasuke back for Sakura. Now that was all great things that Naruto did but he felt he was missing something, was it becoming the leader of his village? Maybe not, Naruto life did not run on him leading the village. No there was something more was it family? Naruto as a kid wanted a family to come home to. Sure friends were great and all, but Naruto wanted something on which his father had with his mother. A simple family that loved each other and maybe having some kids around the house.

That sounded nice, a wife to come home to and have kids that he could raise to become leaders to. Naruto would have continued his thoughts on the matter at hand, but a voice cut off his thought process.

"Is this spot taken?" Naruto opened his eyes to get a look at the person who spoke, the moon light shined a clear picture on who was talking. The girl had long ash-gray hair that went down to her nice round ass, her eyes were the same shade as her hair. The girl seemed to be going out for a run, given the fact that she was wearing sport clothing. The girl if Naruto did say so himself, was in fact completely beautiful. Hell Jiraiya would have drooled at the girl's rather-large chest. What were the girls eating in japan? To gain body's like these were crazy.

"I don't mind, you could do whatever you want." Naruto did not bother to say anything else after that, rather he decide to think about what type of training he could do. Even when the girl started to lay down on the grass, on the opposite side of him. Naruto still did not say anything. To in thought about what he was going to do in life than worry about anything else. The girl started to start up a conversation.

"Hello." The girl really not know what to say, so she started to start with a greeting. The blond haired ninja turn to look at her.

"Hello, seems to be nice night out to enjoy the day." The weather was perfect, a good day to relax in the park. Or just be with friends, talking about the day or problems they were facing. Naruto could tell this girl was not completely normal, she had the same energy as the students at school. But Naruto did not seem to mind, if the girl did try something Naruto would be ready.

"I always come to this park, it's a good place to come to." Naruto started to play attention as the girl started to talk about what she did in this park as a kid. Sometimes Naruto would give his on input, on what he did as a kid with his friends. On how his friends would come to the park to play after getting out of school. The two seem to start to talk to each other more, finding their conversation relaxing and for the most part nice.

"So you and your friends left class just to have fun, just because you found class boring?" The girl gave a small chuckle at that. Finding what Naruto and his friends did amusing. The girl could relate with them, she too was very outgoing, and a little stubborn. Her care-taker would always scold her when she was younger. Wanting to have fun but could not, she was a High Class Devil, and for that had to behave like one. Sometimes she felt she was missing something in her life. That was why she went to the human world, to learn what she was missing as a king.

Meeting Naruto was a breath of fresh air. The boy was care free for the most part, one of the most interesting humans she had ever met.

"Yeah, I was really not the best student a teacher could ask for."

"You're lucky, my teachers were harsh, always demanding perfection from me. This Iruka-Sensei sounds like a wonderful person and a great teacher." The girl stated after learning on how Iruka would teach Naruto.

"Iruka was harsh at times, but he really did look out for me. Your teachers sound like they would hate me."

"They won't hate you, force you to study yes, but not hate you." Naruto would have laugh at that. The teachers most likely could not handle him as a kid, he would never pay any attention to them. He was that disrespectful as a kid, he would most likely piss them off. Naruto started to see the time and decided to go home. Getting up he spoke up,

"Am going to have to cut our time short, it was really nice meeting you. Maybe we could catch up another time." He would not mind talking to this girl again, this was by far the most time he enjoyed his vacation. He would not mind getting to know this girl before he returned home. Naruto brought his hand out for a hand shake, "Naruto Uzumaki. It was nice getting to know you miss…" The girl grab Naruto hand before standing up. She was at least at Sakura high when she stood up. She started to speak her name, which would be engraved into Naruto heart for a long time.

"Cleria Belial. It was nice meeting Naruto Uzumaki. If you want we could meet up again tomorrow. I have nothing to do tomorrow." Now Naruto could say no to this, for the fact that this girl could be dangerous but decide to follow his heart on this.

"Sure. Here's my number," It was good thing Naruto brought a cell phone, those things look really useful to have on a person. Naruto gave Cleria his number which she than added to her contact list.

"I will call you tomorrow around noon." Both went their own way after that. Getting ready for the next day that was sure to be interesting.

Naruto could be seen looking at a mirror. He was ready to meet up with Cleria, for the most part. Naruto look nice. Naruto hade on dark blue jeans, a white shirt on, a black jacket that was opened up and white shoes. You could see his necklace on which look really expensive, giving one last look at the mirror before Naruto started to walk out of his house.

 **"** **So, getting ready for your first date?"** The voice of Kurama spoke to Naruto within their link. Naruto hearing this started to talk back to his partner.

'It's not a date, were just hanging out for the most part, nothing more than that.' Naruto said that as he was walking around the town to the place he would meet up with Cleria.

 **"** **Sure it's not a date. Well I pray you don't fuck up your-not date boy, unless you want to die a virgin"**

'Fuck you Kurama.' Naruto shot back at the annoying fox, the fox always had something smart to say to him. Naruto got to the place he would meet up with Cleria. Entering the place he started to look around to find the girl, after looking around for a few seconds he spotted her. The girl was wearing blue jeans, having boots own, and a black and white shirt. Naruto started to walk right up to her, before greeting her.

"Hey, you look nice." Naruto started to take a seat before giving Cleria a friendly grin.

'Naruto, good to see you." The two started to have a light conversation. Learning little things about each other.

"So do you go to Kuoh Academy? I don't remember seeing you there." They were both 17 years old, so he should have seen her at least once at school.

"I don't go to Kuoh Academy, am thinking about going there on a later date, but not now." Cleria had a right to go to that school for a good reason. She and two other people were the leaders when it came to this town, well more her than the other two. You see the territory was given to her by her clan, thanks to their relationship to the Shinto Fraction, Kuoh Town was given to the Belial Clan. And only the Belial Clan, the other two could stay in this town, but Cleria was the true leader of this town.

"To tell me, how is your stay in Kuoh Town? You said you just arrived not so long ago to this town. I was wondering if the town was to your liking."

"Well it's been nice, the town's people are nice and am finding things to entertain myself with."

"I see, well am glad this town is to your liking." Naruto and Cleria started to continue their conversation, even after the day was up, the two would meet up to talk to one another. Before the two new it. A couple of weeks would pass by, both of them for most part could say that they were friends.

In school, Naruto could not help but groan. The teacher was just so boring when he was teaching the class. Naruto already new the subject they were learning, shadow clones that were force to read books and do Naruto homework, could go a long way when it came to school work. Naruto was already one of the smarter students in class, granted not because he was the smartest guy around, but because Naruto work harder than most people. Naruto started to look around the classroom after completely his work. Naruto could hear the sound of three Perverts giggling.

'The Perverted Trio' a group of the three most perverted group of boys in school. Motohama a boy nicknamed Perverted Glasses, Matsuda a self-proclaimed lolicon, and Issei a boy that loved breast. Those boys would go around school to peek on women. Now, Naruto had nothing against perverts, but those boys thought of nothing but sex all the time. Jiraiya and kakashi may have been perverts to. But they did something in their lives. These guys were just perverts.

The most interesting person would be Issei. Naruto could tell something had changed in the boy, he had the same energy as some of the students in this school. Naruto could even notice that Issei energy was the same as Cleria. Something was up with this school and Naruto wanted to know what was up.

Naruto could tell some students were watching him. The occult research club, if Naruto remember right, was watching him. They wanted something from him. Naruto did not know what, but he was going to find out what it was. Their stalking was getting annoying. Naruto started to get his things to go home. Naruto life would no longer be normal after this, life was going to become interesting for Naruto. The games have just started and Naruto was a big player on the chess board.

(Beginning of cannon)

Naruto could not help himself, a girl by the name of Yuuma had just ask him out on a date. Now Naruto was no genius, but he was sure a girl did not ask a guy out on a date, when they have never met not even once. The girl 'Yuuma' spoke as if she had fallen in love with Naruto. Saying she had been watching him for some time now. Naruto just look at the girl, not knowing what to say. But Naruto could tell this girl was up to something, so he did the smartest thing he could do. Naruto rejected her.

"Am sorry, but I can't go out with you. You see am seeing someone right now, so am going to have to say no to that date." Naruto could tell the girl was shock to be flat out rejected like that. Naruto was no fool, the girl's aura had nothing but bad energy around her, all directed to Naruto. As Naruto was walking away he could feel the energy become even bigger. The girl wanted Naruto dead, from the beginning and now even more after the rejection. Naruto could tell he would be seeing Yuuma again.

'Maybe there is something going around this town' Naruto thought as he went home

Naruto got to meet up with Cleria at the park. He wanted to talk to her, he needed to know what was happening in this town. Before Naruto could speak to her someone just had to interrupt him.

"Well I never thought I would see a Devil and a human out on such a night." A man walk out of the shadows looking right at Naruto and Cleria. "My name is Dohnaseek." Dohnaseek was wearing a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, with a black fedora on. Dohnaseek gave both teens an arrogant smile. Cleria since Naruto had known her, gave a glare to the man named Dohnaseek.

"Fallen Angel, what business do you have here? I warn you now, it better be a good reason to enter another person territory without warning." Cleria was not all fun and games now, she was all business. Cleria started to walk right up, but if you take notice she was way closer to Naruto now. Cleria did not show fear in face of the enemy, but she was making sure Naruto was safe from the Fallen. Dohnaseek seeing how close the devil girl was to the human laugh.

"Some man you are, getting protected by your women. A Devil at that, I would have never thought I would see someone so pathetic in my life." Dohnaseek mock Naruto, pissing him off. But there was something that confused Naruto, Cleria was a devil. That did not make any sense at all, Cleria did seem like the Devil at all. What was going on? Dohnaseek seeing Naruto confused reaction started to laugh harder.

"HAAHAHAHAHAHA. You mean to tell me, that you did not tell the human what you are? Some relationship!" Cleria gave the Fallen a look that promise death. She was going to tell Naruto what she was, but this Fallen just had to ruin it. Cleria only hope that this did not ruined their relationship. Humans did not take well when it came to Devils. She hope Naruto was different.

"Naruto, I know now's not the time. But I will tell you everything once this is over." Cleria gave a confronting smile, before getting ready to face Dohnaseek. The fallen laugh before he started to speak,

"Am going to enjoy killing you for your Sacred Gear boy." Naruto gave the man or Fallen a look.

"What the hell are you talking about? What the hell is a Sacred Gear?"

"That's why I hate humans, I don't understand why the old man found you creatures important. The Fallen man spoke with annoyance, "Boy am going to kill you, than am going to kill this bitch in front of you." Naruto was piss off. You could threatened him no problem, but the moment you threaten someone close to him, that person was going to pay big time. Walking up Naruto spoke to Cleria in a serious tone,

"Cleria stand back, am going to kick this guy's ass." Naruto since the first time he got to this town was angry. He was not going to take no for an answer, this man, was going to get his ass kick one way or another. Cleria seem ready to protest,

"Naruto you can't, you'll get hurt, just let me take care of him than we can talk after this." Cleria had never seen Naruto fight, so she was worry about him. But she did know that Naruto had face enemy's way stronger than trash such as Dohnaseek. If Cleria had known what Naruto could do, she would have not said a thing. But the fact was that she did not know how well Naruto could fight got her worried about him. Dohnaseek seem to have another smart ass thing to say to them,

"Is your bitch worried about you? Maybe the slut needs to find a new man! Seeing as you can't protect the devil bit-"

Dohnaseek did not get to complete his sentence, he was sent flying from a punch to the face. Naruto moving at super-fast speed landed a clean punch to the Fallen Angel. Cleria seeing this was left shock, Naruto moved at a speed she could not track. Naruto did not even look at her, waiting for Dohnaseek to get back up to continue the ass kicking.

"Get up, after talking all that crap about me and Cleria I would expect better than this." Dohnaseek got up, dusting off some dirt from his clothing. He glared at Naruto in raged, before charging him. A light spear in hand, Naruto did not seem to care about the object, the blond haired ninja started to race to Dohnaseek. The fight if you could call it that, was completely one-sided. Dohnaseek trying his very best to hurt Naruto. But in the end was getting his ass beat badly. Naruto landed another clean punch to Dohnaseek face, which again sent the poor fallen flying. Dohnaseek seeing that he could not beat Naruto in hand-to hand combat decide to take to the skies. Using his wings Dohnaseek started to fly around in the air. Looking at Naruto with an arrogant look plaster on his face Dohnaseek spoke,

"What are you going to do now human? You can't fly so you can't hit me." Naruto did not give Dohnaseek any more time to react. A pair of white dragon wings came out of Naruto back, using the wings Naruto started to destroy Dohnaseek by taking flight. Naruto in the air started to try out a new move he learned how to use once he got into contact with the enemy.

"Divide." Naruto drained Dohnaseek power, before bringing his fist back while adding a little bit of Chakra into his fist, before letting his fist fly. Dohnaseek was sent down to the ground some distance away from Naruto, landing god knowns were. Naruto look down to see Cleria looking at him. Landing on to the ground he spoke,

"We need to talk." They both new that they both had a lot of things on their mind that they wanted to speak about.

After having their conversation interrupted by Dohnaseek, Naruto decide to have the conversation at his house. Now we could find both teens at the table ready to speak to one another.

"So, you're the Devil." Cleria just gave Naruto a look, before explaining what she was to him.

"I am a Devil, there's more devils than just me. Just like that man Dohnaseek, his race is the Fallen Angel Fraction."

"So is there an Angel Fraction out there?" Naruto ask, if Devils and Fallen Angles were real, than there must be an Angel Fraction.

"Yes there's an Angel Fraction. Let me tell you about the 3 Fractions." With that Cleria went into detail on how the 3 Fractions were at war with each other, while they were now having a shaky relationship with one another.

"Okay I understand, but what the hell is a Sacred Gear? Dohnaseek said I had one." Cleria look at Naruto confused,

"You mean to tell me you didn't know that those Dragon wings were your Sacred Gear?" Naruto open his mouth to speak, but found out he could not say anything. True be told he only took the object because he found it cool, now he felt like kicking himself for not nothing such information.

"Well you see, I just found the Sacred Gear, nobody wanted it so I took it." Naruto explained to Cleria.

"That's confusing, when a Sacred Gear user dies the Gear goes to a different person. But you're saying that you found the Sacred Gear? Can you tell me how?" Naruto seeing nothing wrong started to explain on how he found his Sacred Gear. At the end Cleria just look at Naruto.

"So, you found the Sacred Gear in your own words 'cool' and decide to take it. Without even knowing if it was dangerous or not." Cleria did not show it but it was little bit of scolding in her tone, Naruto started to rob the back of his head while giving Cleria a cheeky grin.

"Yeah"

"What am I going to do with you Naruto?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Naruto smile a little at Cleria who decide to change the topic. Using a little bit of magic Cleria brought out a book and started to look up dragon type Sacred Gears.

"Naruto, tell me. What does your Sacred Gear do?" Naruto started to thing before explaining his Sacred Gear.

"I steal people's power every 10 seconds." Cleria started to find the page she was looking for, she remember the look of Naruto Sacred gear. But she just wanted to make sure if it was the right one. Seeing it in the book, she was right. Naruto for the most part had a power Sacred Gear that would take him a long way in the supernatural world.

"Cleria-Chan, you found what you were looking for?" Cleria for the most part gave Naruto a look,

"I don't know if you're that lucky or not, but for the most part you have a power Sacred Gear." Cleria pointed to the section of the book that had the word 'Longinus' on it, were Naruto got to read the name of his Sacred Gear.

"Divine Dividing." Cleria just look at Naruto,

"Divine Dividing, is one of the 13 Longinus Gears that could slay Gods once master." Naruto gave her a look that said 'are you serious' Cleria seem to continue her explanation. The gear has the soul of the 'Vanishing Dragon' Albion seal inside of it. You could steal the power of people every 10 seconds if you touch that person."

"Naruto you should be careful, some Devils may try to recruit you. Some could try to force you to join there Peerage." Naruto gave Cleria a look,

"Peerage?" Cleria started to explain what a Peerage was to Naruto, at the end Naruto gain the basic understanding on what a Peerage was. Cleria wanted to ask some questions of her own, seeing that she answered Naruto questions.

"So what are you?' Cleria could tell Naruto was completely human, but she wanted him to tell her what he did in life. Now Naruto was a little hesitant to give out information, but in the end Cleria did give out information to him and their relationship could help both them out. If Naruto wanted to gain information he needed to give out some information out as well,

"Am a Ninja." Naruto could tell he had gained Cleria attention, "Where I come from, the Elemental Nations are were Ninjas live. We are Mercenary's for the most part, people pay for a mission and we do it if it's within reason." Naruto was not giving out secret information, it was very common knowledge on what Ninjas do.

"So what are you doing here than? Shouldn't you be doing a mission? Right now." Naruto just gave her a sad look.

"Am on a vacation" Those words still hurt every time Naruto thought about it.

"Ninjas go on Vacations?" Naruto just gave out a grunt once he hear her speak those words,

"Yes Ninjas can have Vacations. My boss seemed to believe I was working too hard, so she decide to give me a time off work." Cleria seemed to become interested in that, before she started to ask another question.

"So if you were to pick a side, which side would you say you shinobi would be on?" Cleria wanted to know if the shinobi would side with another Fraction.

"Where on nobody's side, for the most part we will stay neutral. Given that humanity has no say when it comes to the supernatural, the shinobi would most likely be on humanity side." All the Ninjas were human, so most likely they would be fighting for humanity.

"You do know, I will have to speak about this to my leader's right?" Naruto just grunted, knowing full well this was going to happen.

"I don't mind, I for one have to report this to my leader as well." Information like this was important, who knows what would happen to the Elemental Nations now.

"I want to know something. Are we still friends?"

"Yeah, I don't care that you're a devil. At the end of the day, you. Cleria Belial, are my friend, that's not going to change anytime soon." It did not matter what race you were in Naruto eyes, if the person was a good person, than they were cool. "I have no right to dislike you Cleria, your still the same girl I met at that park, a couple of weeks ago."

"Your one interesting human." Cleria did not mean for that to sound insulting. But she did continue to speak,

"Most humans, would not give me time to explain my side of the story. For you to do that, well, am glad."

"No problem Cleria. And please, just call me Naruto. Were friends after all."

"Thanks Naruto, that means a lot to me." Those words were completely truthful as they came out of Cleria mouth. Cleria started to stand up, ready to leave.

"Naruto, I would love to continue this conversation, but I have something important to talk about with my cousin."

"No problem. Same time later?" Cleria gave the boy a knowing grin,

"You know it." With that Cleria started to disappear within the Belial Clan magic circle.

'Well that's not something you see every day' Naruto thought, before he went right to bed. Once Naruto did that, he could feel himself being sent to his mindscape. Naruto could see Kurama looking at him, confused Naruto started to speak,

"Kurama, what's wrong?" Seeing the changes around his mindscape and how Kurama was behaving, Naruto wanted to know what was going on. Naruto did not have to wait long, a completely white dragon came flying down towards him. The dragon had power, Naruto could tell, the dragon seem to look at Naruto for the most part. Kurama seemed ready to get this show on the road, so he started to speak.

 **"** **That's the problem Naruto."** Kurama said nothing more after that. All the fox did was look at the dragon, to see what it was going to do. The Dragon started to speak,

 **{So you're my new host? Am glad to meet you partner. My name is Albion, The Vanishing Dragon!"}** Naruto did not say anything after that, Naruto could tell that life was going to give him more problems. Only time would tell if it was for better or for worst.

.

.

.

Done with chapter 1.

This was short for the most part, I wanted Naruto to meet Cleria first. Their relationship is in fact important. I want some help with Cleria Peerage. I want her team to be strong, but they don't need to be completely op. I want half boys and girls. I have some people already thought out, but I would not mind to hear you guys or girls out.

Naruto is not joining any peerage, for the fact that he won't betrayed his village. I know Cleria will outlive Naruto if he's human. So am going to try working around that, and yes Naruto is only in school to be closer to the Devils. Naruto hates school, but I could see a cop forcing him to go to school. Naruto is going to help out the Devils, so don't worry about Rias. This is one world, so another Ninjas will most likely show up.

Naruto is strong right now and he will get stronger. Am going to try to give Cleria power ups to. So tell me, what did you think about this chapter?


End file.
